


Please, Don't Go

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Thomas and Minho spend the day together when Minho gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> this did not go where I thought it was going to go. also it’s probably horrible and i didn’t proof read it, i was just starving for some more thominho so here ya go.

Thomas awoke that morning to a Snapchat from his best friend. Jesus he looked horrible.

“#stayinghomesick,” was all that was attached to the picture.

Minho was still in high school. Thomas had graduated last year and was just working until he figured everything out. But today was his day off.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” Thomas replied. He knew Minho was looking for company.

It was 9 AM when Thomas knocked on Minho’s front door. Minho answered wearing only a bath robe.

“Sorry,” he muttered with a forced smile, “My parents are out of town and I didn’t feel like putting on clothes today.”

“That’s a-okay,” Thomas answered, walking into the house, “I brought you the essentials.”

From his backpack he pulled DayQuil, NyQuil, a couple magazines, some tea, every chick flick he owned and 2 pints of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream.

“Thomas, it’s not like I got dumped. I’m just not feeling well. This is…well it just seems a little unnecessary.”

“Hush. I’m in charge today. And we are not leaving the couch until you feel better.”

They set up shop in the den. They started with 27 Dresses: Thomas’ favorite. Minho couldn’t care less about Katherine Heigl’s problems, but he knew Thomas did. He was always good about going along with what his best friend wanted. Wrapped in blankets, the two of them looked like ridiculous burrito people as they at their ice cream, laughed, and cried with some of their favorite characters.

Thomas stopped the movies every so often to see if Minho needed some hot tea or cough drops.

“Any hot tea for my hottie?” He would ask with a giggle.

“Thomas, please stop calling me that. You sound so gay.”

“So what if I am?” Thomas responded defensively.

The mood changed so quickly, it was almost tangible.

“Wait…Thomas…are you…?”

“I don’t know what I am.” Thomas interrupted, “I just like who I like I guess. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Minho did want to talk about it, but he left the conversation hanging. He didn’t want to upset Thomas.

After that, the day continued as if nothing had happened, with only a hint of tension. By the end of it, they had eaten 2 large pizzas, all of their ice cream, and marathoned 6 movies.

“I should go,” Thomas said reluctantly as he got up from the couch. He loved Minho, he did. As his best friend, of course, and nothing else. So he hated to leave him like this.

They walked to the door together.

“I’m sure you know how lonely it can be to have a big house all to yourself, so thanks for spending the day with me.”

Without really considering what he was saying, Thomas replied, “Minho, I’d spend eternity with you if you asked me to,” and he walked out the front door.

Minho was slightly taken aback. He wasn’t really sure what that meant and closed the door as his friend left. He turned to walk back to the couch when he heard his friend’s car start. And then his feet were carrying him out into the street, in front of the car.

“JESUS CHRIST MINHO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

“Thomas I need to talk to you.”

“Do you think maybe would’ve been more convenient in, like, the 12 hours we just spent together, rather than me almost running you over?”

“Thomas, please wait, don’t go.”

“Alright! Jesus. I’m just glad I didn’t hurt you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

They were back inside, now. Minho was nervous, Thomas could tell. He kept getting up and pacing around the room, and sitting back down. Rubbing his hands together, coughing, taking a sip of water and then getting up and doing it all over.

“Min, I’ve got work at 7 tomorrow. Can we get this over with already?”

“I guess… It’s just. It’s about what you said earlier,” he hesitated, “about liking whoever you like, or whatever. I guess I just want you to know that I never thought I’d have feelings like this. Not once in my life. For anyone. Especially not my best friend…my GUY best friend.”

“Minho what are you trying to say?”

“Thomas. If you walk out the door and never talk to me ever again, I don’t blame you. But I think I’m in love with you….I think I have been for a really long time now and I didn’t really know it. I’ve felt like we’ve had something more than just friendship for a while now. I thought you could feel it.”

Minho stopped talking because Thomas had started laughing. Not like an awkward chuckle or a relieved “I thought you were dying” laugh. It was a full bellied, running out of breath, gasping for air laugh. He couldn’t control himself.

“Jesus, Thomas, could maybe not laugh at me. I just poured out my heart to you. And to say this reaction is unexpected would be a colossal understatement…”

Thomas tried his best to compose himself, but every time he caught Minho’s eyes he would just start laughing again.

“Alright. You know what? Forget it. Please get out of my house. This is not at all how I thought this was going to go.”

Minho got up to show Thomas the door, and Thomas also stood. But instead of going to the door, he walked right up to Minho and, with no hesitation, planted a kiss right on the lips of the delicate, now more than slightly infuriated, boy in front of him.

“Thomas, what the hell are you doing?”

“I was only laughing because we are both ridiculous. And every time that I think about the fact that I’ve been in love with you for years and you have with me, and neither one ever knew or said anything about it…it just makes me laugh.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Oh don’t act so surprised. If you ask anyone, they’d say they already know.”

Thomas draped his arms around the shoulder of the taller boy and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Thomas, I’m sick. I don’t want you to get sick, too.”

“Oh don’t be silly. If there were ever anything worth getting sick over, this is it. Just kiss me already.”


End file.
